


Four

by PeroxidePirate



Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-15
Updated: 2010-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-09 11:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeroxidePirate/pseuds/PeroxidePirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Goldenlake Drabble Tournament, 2009, prompt "Numbers." Wyldon receives surprising news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four

_"Four?"_

"Four."

"Four _girls?"_

"Yes."

"But-- that is-- I can't-- _four?"_ Lord Wyldon sputtered.

"Yes," came the amused reply.

"You want me to allow _four girls_ to train as pages next fall?"

"No." Jonathan went kingly. "We require our training master to accept these four young ladies as pages next fall." He switched to informal speech, but his eyes remained hard. "I want that training master to be you -- but if you are not able to do as I require, I will find someone else."

Wyldon bowed his head. "Yes, Sire."

He prepared himself for eight very long years.


End file.
